King Maker
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Whoever have her, has the power to rule over the Worlds, wherever she goes, there will always be blood in her hands, something that she is unable to wash away. She is back again, and seeking out her companions from far and long ago, to maybe destroy this World or to resume a peaceful life that she had wanted ever since the first time she had been pulled into the Past.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1: Who They Protect**

"He was meant to protect me," Kagome said softly, sadly touching what remains of the skeleton of the Basilisk.

His cool grey eyes watched the slender female before of him walked about the Chamber of Secrets, a place that he had never been to until now, and only heard of when he was in his second year. It was not too long ago that he was acquainted with this woman seemingly appearing out of nowhere when he was in the Chamber of Requirement, trying to find a moment to himself.

"You're very similar to Salazar you know, unsung heroes, and very conflicted men," she told him with a small laugh that made her seem even lonelier, tugging at his heartstring, his eyes unwavering as it follows and watches her ever little movement.

When she turned to him, his eyes widened a little watching her walk towards him with a sway to her dress that is a little outdated, but somehow it suited her, brought a certain mysteriousness to her, the luxury of the material and, contrast of the colour against her smooth skin. Everything was preserved really well, as though time had not ravage it just as how she had remained ageless.

She reached out slowly, hesitant even, to touch the side of his face as he flinches away for a second, but she looked at him calmly and closed the gap before them like how she would approach a cornered animal, letting it get use to her, or him in this case, of her closeness.

"You've suffered," she whispered, "This world has always been cruel, there is nothing wrong or right in what you did," she continued in a soft soothing tone, as she felt his body tremble, hugging him, bringing him closer to her body as she brought him into a hug that was meant to warm them up.

"No one need to know what happens here but us, these walls and the silent bones," she hugging him to her, feeling the slow growing patch of wetness on her back as she felt him broke down into tears, as she slide them slowly down to the ground and let him release all those pent up emotions that he had been keeping within.

His loneliness called out to her, that conflicted and tormented look in his eyes, reminds her so much of hers from the days when she was just as old as he was. Yet it is the similarity in the soul of which he possessed that called out to her even more.

"I'll be here and forever longer, you will always be able to find me if you want to," she told him, soothing his hair with her fingers as she comb it through his silky white blonde hair.

Her hand was halt when she felt it being grabbed by his as she looked at him, and saw a look in his eyes that made it impossible for her to reject him. Pulled against his chest, her head was tilted as he captured her lips with his in a ferocious hunger that awakens her own. This side of him is a first that she has seen, but know that it has always been underlying, waiting to be awaken.

Her soft cries elicited a reaction in him, pulling and tugging at his heart and body to wanting to hear more of it and of her reaction. Then he stopped abruptly and drew her away, leaving her somewhat daze and displease.

"We should get back to the castle before anyone figured out we're missing," he turned his head aside, as he turned his back towards her, suppressing his desire.

Kagome looked at him for a moment, disappointment written clearly upon her face, but said nothing as she stood up and dusted her clothes whilst rearranging it properly. She 'tsk-ed' in silent turning her back towards him as she recomposed herself to be the cool regal air about her that was always seen with Sesshoumaru, where is that old dog, is he still alive, or in hiding.

"Come then," Kagome commanded him as she took the lead in walking down the path that leads out to this place.

She assimilate very easily into this World and time period, even though she remained asleep for so long, she was always listening to everything that goes on around of her whenever her conscious is awake. However those moments were brief before she falls back into sleep. Then the next time when that happens it was when the Basilisk was awaken by someone else, and the frequency of her conscious remaining awake became more frequent and longer each time.

Until now, when she finally awake, and it was Draco Malfoy who she had stumbled upon in the Room of Requirement where she had awaken to him by her side. Unless they know what they are looking for, he would not know of her at all, nor anyone else for that matter. The new Headmistress, of Hogwarts, it was a first for a living being that she was unaware of, even in their history archive of Hogwarts, but after much proving she was convinced.

Though, as to what position they are looking for her to take on in the school, Kagome remained unsure about it and did not mind of it much at the moment and just remained as a resident there. The rules of the place was not something that could hold her down, she was still free to walk about the place to explore and see the changes that has been made to it.

There were few times that Malfoy was able to see Kagome, as she seemingly disappear quite often and not seen by everyone. It was not that he was looking out for her, his eyes could not help but to roam to find her by instinct, whenever she was in the same room or space that he is in. And more often, she was seen to be wearing modern day clothes beneath a billowing wizard robe that she would often change in colour to wear, or something more traditional, like that of a kimono that he overheard Granger commenting on to their little posse.

It was times like that that Granger was so useful in providing unknowing information to him should he eavesdrop on them. Kagome Higurashi is a mystery to him, that he do not doubt about, one whom the Founders of Hogwarts went to length to erase her existence is for a reason, and to earn the protection of his House Founder, is also something to take note of.

So far he enjoys the power of knowing more about her as compared to what others know about her. Though, he hates it whenever he sees her with someone else, especially when she is able to laugh and smile with them so easily, it just irks him, like jealousy.

Or maybe it is…


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2: Disappearance**

He was about going insane, not being able to see her or know of her whereabouts and what she is doing. Perhaps it was because of the interaction that they would have often and the intimacy that comes with it, a person who touched a part of his soul, or his mind…

These days, he heard more of her than he had seen her. Only in his memories and past that seemed so long ago when it was just the two of them, be it in the Chamber of Requirements or the Chamber of Secrets, that he was able to see her. It seems that she was about everywhere and yet nowhere to be seen.

"You've been looking for me Draco?" she asked in a soft lithe voice, her fingers gently threading through his platinum blonde hair as she pushed it to the side to show his handsome flawless face. His skin cool and smooth to the touch as she caressed the side of his face with the back of her hand.

Draco Malfoy heard her voice groaned almost inaudibly in his sleep and remained unmoving again.

"Draco," she softly called again, shifting into his side as the sheet rustle ever so softly beneath her movement, as she laid by his side, her head beside of his, her hand trailed down to his chest as she placed it there, fingers caressing the material of the fabric.

He mumble in his sleep, to which she replied with a smile on her lips as she drew closer to his ears "I'm right here, by your side," she whispered only for his ears, playfully kissing it as she snuggled her way closer to him, a leg over one of his as she tilted her body against his.

Draco frowned as she seemed to struggle in making a decision, but slowly opened his eyes as his felt the warmth of another by his side and more so surprisingly to him was of her presence. He had wanted to call out to her but instead she placed a hand over his mouth with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Magic is not to be abused," she reminded him before her eyes turned to the corner to look at his other sleeping peers.

He looked at her, inspecting her face closely but only for that briefest of moment as he quickly reached out with his hand to place it behind of hers as he crashed their lips together hungrily. She was nearly surprised, but amused as she looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes as she reciprocated the gesture.

It was perhaps a good thing that the curtain is drawn for his 4-poster bed, giving them the privacy as needed, and muffling out the kissing sound that they made as she deepened the kiss without his own urging. Her hunger matches his as they entangled with one another, from facing one another side by side, she felt herself being manoeuvred to lay beneath him as she looked at him with mild surprise on her face as she looked up at him, his face getting closer towards her before there was a hesitant pause.

Kagome quelled it with a gentle smile as she reached out with both her arms to pull him down to her and that was all the permission that he needs as his actions became more possessive, and hungrier, consuming her in it. Magic was not to be abused, but in this case…an exception.

By the time Draco wakes up in the morning, Kagome was no longer by his side, and that woke him up immediately. The emptiness by his side has long gone cold, and that made him feel somewhat annoyed that she is no longer there. However, the sound of the other dorm mates that he shared the living space, pulled him back into reality that what he had done with her yesterday, was enough to wake up the whole room and their neighbouring roommates.

It made him a little embarrassed as a slight tinge of pink appears on his face, making it rather obvious against his pale complexion. He was quick to dress himself silently, before drawing the curtains open as he went about as per normal. There was no sign that anyone was aware what went on in his bed last night, it was somewhat of a relieve and at the same time a few ideas came up in his mind, that remained there beneath the surface brewing.

When they passed one another in a quiet hall, Kagome did not stop, or acknowledged him as she disappear rather quickly down the hallway from his sight.

"Kagome," he called out after her, turning on his heel as he ran after her as his feet tries to take him to her.

She was gone, and it made him wonder, with the way that she is behaving now, is she playing hard to get. Or maybe he has been paying a little too much on the mindless chatter of those female in this school during meals or even when they are in the common room or merely passing by and walking down the hallway.

He laid awake at night, unable to sleep tossing and turning in bed as he laid there staring at the canopy of his heavily curtained bed. Draco drew the curtains aside a little as he peeked out into the room and the window. It was for a while he looked at it absent-mindedly before he closed the curtain again.

He is sure now though, that she is his, and he would need her to understand that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3: You're Wasting Time**

"Come with me into the forest tonight?" she casually asked when he caught hold of her in a quiet tower overlooking the natural scene of the school grounds and forest.

Draco glanced at her for a moment before turning his sight in the direction of where the Forbidden Forest is. The last few times that he went into the Forest, it reminded him of things that had terrified him, and none of the memories are good.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen when we are in there," she assured him with a smile as she turned his head towards her with a gentle hand to the side of his face as her thumb gently caressed his cheek.

When she looked at him, for the first time, he somewhat feels like she was looking through him at someone else.

"Who are you looking at," he asked her, demanded in an almost forceful tone as he turned his full attention onto her.

She looked at him for a moment, her actions stopped, as her smile wavered, but she smiled at him again in a reassuring manner before drawing her hand back.

"I'm looking at you," she reassured him before reaching for his hand as she led him towards the stairs down the tower.

"I'll see you tonight," she re-confirmed with him again, giving him a quick peck on his lips before parting ways from him quickly once they reached the base of the stairs, as though afraid that they would be found out by others.

Draco had tried to make a quick grab of her wrist, but only caught hold of air, and her sudden disappearance from his sight. It is not the first time, the way she would disappear so quickly, as though she had apparated away, only without sound and even more mysteriously.

He needed answers, wants them _now_, but he would have to wait until tonight, maybe.

Draco sat in the single seated sofa in the common room of the Slytherin house, staring at a slow burning fireplace where a small quiet flame crackled and burned. It was already passed midnight, though there are still sound of movements within the Slytherin Dorms and quiet voices that kept to the shadows and out of sight, he remained unmoving looking at the flame.

Kagome had not told him of a meeting place or of a timing. It annoyed him for some small details like these, but she has always been a person of mystery and secrets, that much he knows, whereas for him, she seems to be able to see right through him and read him like an open book.

His hands balled into fists at the many thoughts that seem to continue bombarding his mind until he got up and punch the nearest wall. Draco looked at the redness forming on his knuckles upon the pale skin. He gritted his teeth and started to head down the stairs towards where his room is, preparing to get into bed, despite of how annoyed he is at the moment.

Hours into the night after he had finally fallen into sleep, Kagome came to stand by his bed as she parted the curtains to his 4 poster bed.

"Draco," she called out to him softly, disappearing behind the curtains to not be seen by his other roommates.

He remained asleep like when she had first came to him that night as she sat by his side, softly waking him for the earlier promised stroll through the forest. He was almost as fast, gripped her wrist tightly as he flipped her down onto his bed beneath of him as his eyes narrowed at her with unconcealed anger.

They remained silently as she looked into his hardened eyes, but said nothing as Kagome patiently watches his eyes flickered an emotion of sorts, her eyes softened.

"Let's go for a walk," she mentioned to him again softly, her hands still pinned above her head with him hovering above of her as she watches him.

"We're not going anywhere," he informed her in a low growl that dripped danger, sending a thrill through her body as goosebumps formed along her skin, her lips parted ever so slight, her gaze never wavered or broke from his.

She could feel the cool cold grip of his free hand around of her neck but did not blink or react to it, remaining as she is in their silent stand-off.

"What will you do," she questioned in a breathless manner, tone soft but enticing, smooth like velvet.

He did not reply, looking at her as his face came closer to hers until they are a near hair breath away from one another, he saw the way her lips parted as though in anticipation for something, but he remained nonchalant, just as she seem to be indifferent to his actions.

She could feel his breath against her skin when his head is beside of hers, the firm but not choking grip that he had around of her fragile looking neck loosen as she felt his lips where her main artery vein is. A silent moan escaped from his lips when she felt the contact of his lips upon her skin her body reacted naturally as her body arched instinctively against his.

Seeing her reaction, Draco pull away as he looked down at her, his eyes are lit with lust and silent possessive dominance, he could feel the heat of her skin radiating and getting more heated up it feels, the look he has for her is intense and full of unhidden desire as he trailed the hand that was around of her throat along her exposed arms, and down the front of her chest as it dips dangerously close to her cleavage.

Her breath hitched up a little as she looked at him, watching his every little movement but did nothing to stop him.

"We'll be caught," she told him softly, her legs shifting a little as they curled up.

"We won't," he is confident about that, his free hand slipping under her top as it teased the skin beneath.

"You're wasting time," she whispered to him in a low seducing tone, lifting a leg as she hooked it around of his slim waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter**

**Chapter 4: Promise or Threat**

Since that night, she practically disappeared from his sight again, and this time he could not find even a sliver of her shadow or whispers about her from the students of Hogwarts. His mood in recent was not all that good, that even the other Slytherin avoided him and stayed out of his way.

Draco Malfoy had been to the places that they would share their time together, but she was not there. His mood remained unpredictably stormy as he looked at the dying flames in the common room fireplace, intently watching it in deep contemplation. People would whisper around him, but those were not his interest if it did not involve her. His reputation was already black enough, how much worse can it get with their added gossip.

The young boy growled in low, his hand fisted up as he slammed it down against the plush sofa arm rest, his eyes intent on the fireplace, as though fixated at it. This was not the first time that he could not get hold of her or find her anywhere, was there any regards at all that she had of him after all the time that they spent together.

Kagome was amused when she saw the sight of him behaving so frustrated and angered, it tickled her in some ways to see him like that, but there is a draw to him when he gets like that as well. Her silent and light as she walked up towards him to wrap slender arms around of his shoulder from the back.

"Don't be so angry, you'll get old faster," she teased him, a teasing glint in her warm brown eyes as she tilted her head in his direction.

His hand went directly into his robes when he felt someone wrapping their arms around of him, but stopped when the other spoke, as a growl took over, rumbling from his throat dangerously. Draco roughly grabbed her arm as he roughly pulled Kagome before of him with a twist from where he sat to glare at her.

"You do not disappear without a trace or telling me," he scolded her in an order that was met with her smile.

"I don't need to answer to you," was her calm answer that was laced with laughter as the look on her face irked him more.

He growled and flipped her down to pin her hands above her head with his as her lower body was pinned by his.

"_Sweetheart_," he hissed dangerously low his head lowered next to hers as he whispered in a tyrannical manner, "You do not get that choice when you're mine," he possessively laid claim to her formerly for the first time.

"Your final place will be with me,"

"Is that a promise," a smile tugged at the edge of her lips.

"It's a threat,"

"Oh~"

"Then I look forward to seeing how this will unfold," she smiled up him with anticipation as her smile now looks different from that of the usual, something almost more predatory, that provoked thoughts and a challenge in the young Malfoy.

"Do not disappoint me now," she whispered, leaning up to place a chaste kiss upon his lips as she easily manoeuvred his weight placement to top him as she straddle his lower body, "Don't forget," she whispered to him as a reminder and sealed it with her lips to his to prevent him from saying anything more, dominating the kiss for the first time.

There was something almost dark with her promise, but her fight for dominance in their kiss distracted him as he tried to win her in the battle of tongues. It was his lack of experience that she was able to overpower him. And the question of how much she had in experience came to him only when he had managed to calm down and to think properly, but she was by then no longer by his side to answer him.

Again she disappeared and in the same manner as the last. When had he lost conscious or fell asleep he did not know but he felt like he had never managed to get a grip of Kagome no matter how tightly he held on, she would always never be there by his side the next conscious moment. And even with his 'threat' she did not leave him a single word of where she had gone, nothing.

"_What do you want out of your life Draco Malfoy?"_

That piece of memory reappeared in his mind whilst he was having a mild breakfast, remembering the question that seems to weigh heavily with too many importance, and how she had looked at him in all seriousness that he had never seen in her before.

There was nothing but hesitation in him on what he wanted, to be exact, he does not know of what he wanted.

Power?

Status?

Wealth?


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter**

**Chapter 5: Identity**

She was with someone else when he caught sight of her, someone much more ethereal and gave him a feeling of a threat when he saw them together, laughing and smiling together, behaving very differently unlike how she would when with him.

The things that she do is unlike many others here or that he had heard of when it comes to muggles, though, she is not ordinary to begin with, and almost similar he felt to that man that she is with. Draco left Hogsmeade after having seen enough.

"Are you jealous again?" she asked that night when they met up as per his duty to patrol part of the school halls.

He did not reply her, ignored her existence even as he continued on as though she was not there.

"I'm going if you are not going to talk to me," she threatened, and still, no reply. She left.

Draco only paused then to look in the direction that she had left, but otherwise did nothing. His grey eyes shone coldly, looking like cold steel. Round the corner, she stood there waiting, but heard instead of his footsteps going further away from where she is, and then she left.

In a short while more.

"Let's go," she said, walking through the hall heading out of the castle as a person from the shadow came out to join by her side, travelling in silence.

It was about time that they found her, but it was also means that she would have to take up her duties again, no doubt things piled up, but then there is a need for her reintroduction as well, if not they might think of her as a sick kitten and eliminate her.

"May as well, we will leave this place for a while," she informed her current travelling companion, but it was more to herself, as she gave it a last look before disappearing with him.

Draco was least to say in the dark of her whereabouts, or what she was doing. At first her disappearance was something that he had expected, especially over the period of time that she would be gone for, he had not expected otherwise. When the time prolong to be more than it was on average.

He did not get anxious, not at first, until later when she did not return as how he would have expected, Draco was angered, annoyed and a few other emotions that came along with it, mixing it up as he went about his school life with a dark cloud over him, keeping people away from him.

Her existence in Hogwarts is somewhat of a special thing, something that he was not sure of himself, but by what he had known so far, the school's highest authority knows of her and they let her do as she please.

Even when he went into Hogsmeade, she was nowhere to be seen. Despite how he says that he was not going to bother or look out for her anywhere, it did bothered him.

When he saw her again, was when he woke up to find himself in the Dark Forest, and her sitting opposite of him waiting for him to awaken it seems. His eyes scanned the area as quickly as when he sat up and scurried to his feet as though afraid.

"You're awake, let's go for our walk, I want to bring you to somewhere," she told him with nothing but smiles.

He could hear the excitement in her voice but said nothing, or even asked how she had gotten him there when he was safe and sound asleep in his dorm. When he did not respond fast enough, she pulled him by his arm as she lead him somewhere into the Dark Forest, talking to him as though they were simply taking a stroll in the garden.

She did not stop until they came to a place where it looks more ritualistic and forgotten. White and grey stones framed the ground in a circular manner, a broken arch in the front which seem to act as a frame to hold a wall, or a mural.

He was dragged along into the ruins the silence of the place is disturbing if not for her chatter, that she stopped since stepping in there, and they had stepped into the grounds she had brought him to.

When she stopped and let go of his hand, Kagome took a step towards a white stone and placed her hand on it, her forehead on the cold looking stone like in prayer to it.

She turned and looked at him, a smile upon her lips as she went up to him, lightly tugging on his hand she lead him a little beyond the space where he felt the cold rush of air towards him, but she remained unfazed.

"Here," she indicated, kneeling on the ground as she led him, a small pearl like stone in her hand as she pressed the cool item to his lips and pushed it beyond his lips.

He had no idea what she was trying to do, but had tried to resist and spit the stone out which she did not allow him to, instead, he was forced to swallow it. Draco tried to cough it out and induce vomiting to expel the foreign object from his body, but it seem to not be working, and he turned glaring eyes towards her.

"I'm doing this for your own good," she says, the same stone appear in her hand again, and she was looking at before looking at him again for a good while.

"What do you want," he growled out through his teeth, as though feeling the ill-intention that she have on him.

"Don't be so suspicious, I'm merely just helping you to be who you really are," she told him with smiles, the pearl like object between her fingers as she reached out with her free hand to press it against his chest.

His did not wait, but instead slapped her hand away as he moved away from her, it was the moving that he was having trouble as his knees are somehow fixed on the ground.

"You cannot just stop things half way you know," she told him that, as though knowing that he cannot move away.

"I never asked for you to start anything!" he growled out more loudly this time enough for her to hear it, and causing her to frown in return at his behaviour.

"It will be quick, and then you will have all the gifts and power that Salazar once had," she informed him.

His eyes flickered, use of what she was saying, but power, that he could understand clearly. Salazar Slytherin, his house founder, and also one of the founders of Hogwarts, that much he knows so clearly.

"Why would I get all his power just because you said so," he demanded, already knowing some truths behind the pursuit of power.

"Because you bear his soul," she told him, her eyes softening at the mention and thought of that man.

Draco saw, and then, his anger grew suddenly.

"I'm not him!" his voice held power and authority when he declared it, suddenly standing as he forced himself to walk away with much pain and screaming from his body, that even surprised her.


End file.
